Always
by OkamixHagi
Summary: By Lemon eee. Yuuki has a nightmare that the same vampire from that day, long ago, is back to get her. Comforting her is Kaname, and the two get closer that night.. LEMON WARNING, FOR MATURE ADULTS!


Always, a oneshot by lemon_eee123.

Oh gawds, I can't believe me sister's making me do this. . We are both completely different, she loves crowds, I get stage fright, she's a pervert, I'm not. She's watching me type this right now. Ow. She's poking me in the ribs right now. That hurt.. TT^TT. So I hope you guys enjoy this, I really hope you do, 'cause she's gonna force me to read this if you don't. She's too lazy to post it herself on her account, even though I finally persuaded her to make one and just wait 2 days. Lazy.. Although I guess we both share that attribute. Ooh, and I might make a non-lemon version of this. Anyways, new readers, welcome, old readers, never come back to the stories labeled [BY LEMON_EEE]. Again. Unless you like lemons. Then.. Yay?

-Okami

* * *

_The vampire, with his fangs bared, approached me. His eyes were crimson, and he had a hungry look on his face. "I'm back, Yuuki." I couldn't even scream as he leapt to kill me._

"NOOOO!!" I screamed, sitting up in a cold a sweat. I cried as I tried to get rid of the image of the vampire. It was futile; it was burned into my head.

"Yuuki?!" Kaname shouted as he crashed into my room. I peered at him through the covering of my eyes. His eyes were wild as they darted around the room, looking for the hidden enemy. Dust swirled around him as he prepared to use his powers. Finally, his breathing slowed as he realized I had a nightmare. Closing the door behind him, he walked towards me, turned on a lamp and sat on my bed. "Yuuki.. What's wrong?"

I grabbed onto his jacket and pulled myself closer. "H-He! The v-vampire, h-he came b-back and tried, tried to k-kill me ag-gain!" Kaname knew who I was talking about, for he was the one that slew it that day many days ago, and so he hugged me back and cradled me against his chest, stroking my now long hair.

"Shh, Yuuki. He's not coming back. I'm here." He crooned, "I'll protect you. Always."

"A-always?" I asked, gazing up at his eyes. "Y-you promise?"

"Always." He repeated, returning my gaze. He kissed my forehead. "I promise."

[LEMON WARNING! WEEE-WOOO-WEEE-WOOO! If you dun like it, read my Sis's (sissy) vers.]

I wiped my tears with one hand and inched higher so I could hook my arms around his neck. I rested my head on his shoulder and gave him a tight hug. Vaguely, I felt my chest press against him, and he stiffened. I whispered in his ears, barely noticing. "Thank y-you, onii-sama.."

"Yuuki," He muttered, breathing in the scent of my hair. I know he was staring at my neck, hungering to taste my blood. "I don't think.."

"It's fine, onii-sama.. I trust you." I whispered, bracing myself. I felt him hesitate, then plunge his fangs deep into my flesh. I gasped sharply at the pain of the entrance, then relaxed as I he gently took in my blood. "Kaname.. onii-sama.." I murmured. I heard him suck at my neck and slowly bite deeper, and I tangled my hands in his hair. Lost in the moment, I moved higher, one knee sliding on his thigh while I the other fell between his legs. I could faintly feel the fabric of his pants and his flesh underneath against my skin as I raised myself, caught up in the moment. Suddenly, Kaname stiffened and withdrew his fangs from my neck. "Onii..sama?"

"Yuuki.." He growled, and in a flash, I was underneath him. While my head was recovering from the sudden motion, I heard him say, "Why must you tempt me so?"

I tried to answer, but Kaname's lips clashed against mine, and he forced my mouth open his tongue. He never kissed me this way before, and I was surprised though also strangely enjoying it. I copied his movements and tangled my tongue with his, fighting for space. The intimacy made a strange low sound come from my throat, and I blushed with embarrassment. The moan made Kaname rage inside my mouth, and I was quickly losing. Our lips parted, and we both gasped for breath.

"K-kaname onii-sama? What are you doing?" I asked, confused. He gave me no reply, and started giving me butterfly kissed from my jaw down to my throat. He kissed the place he bit me earlier, though it was already healed. The softness of his lips made me whimper.

"If you keep on making those sounds, I won't be able to stop myself." He breathed against my collarbone. "Although, I think it's too late." He inched lower, lower, and pulled out the laced ribbon keeping my nightgown together in one swift movement, tossing it aside. Stopping at the place between my breasts, he started to lick the skin there.

"O-onii-sama!" I gasped. "St-stop it!" I panted as he licked slowly towards the side. With each lick his touch grew more sensitive, and once he licked the skin beside the rising nub, I let out another moan. At this, Kaname growled and aggressively attacked my pert nipple with his tongue. "Kuahh!" I let out.

I felt his hand snake up my torso towards my right breast and gripped it firmly, then becoming more gentle as he rubbed it. The touch of his tongue and fingers made me squirm, and I gripped fistfuls of Kaname's hair. "Nn, ah, nn!" I moaned and whimpered in pleasure as I felt a tingly sensation and warmth pool between my thighs. Unconsciously, I arched my back slightly and pressed Kaname's face to my breast. He stopped licking, though his fingers were still fondling my right nipple, and he leaned upward to give me another passionate kiss. As our lips and tongues were tangled I felt his other hand slide across my waist, slowing at the band of my black lace panties. Then, without hesitation, he slid his hand underneath and slipped his fingers into my sensitive folds.

"Kya!" I moaned, breaking our kiss. My left hand shot towards his arm while the right clenched tighter at his silky hair. I dug my nails into his skin while he slid his hand up and down. "K-kana, Kaname, sto.. Stop this -!" My back arched and my left hand pressed his arm against my throbbing flesh as he plunged his finger inside me. In and out he thrusted, abusing my sensitive core mercilessly, making my legs part and raise up. I panted and whimpered along with his thrusts, and arched my back when I felt myself reaching climax. Kaname knew this so he turned his finger inside me, using his thumb to attack my clit while he thrusted another finger inside me, harder and faster, as I screamed his name when I felt my orgasm explode. "Kaname!!"

I panted, trying to catch my breath as Kaname slowed down, though not stopping, withdrawing one of his fingers and pressing his thumb against my throbbing nub. "Yuuki," he purred against my ear, "Look at what you made me do.." He withdrew his hand from inside me, and my hips twitched and I whimpered from the loss of contact. He smirked and licked his fingers slowly.

"Ka.. Kaname," I panted, looking away. "Stop this.. Tell me, what did I do to deserve this punishment?" I mumbled, finishing my sentence from earlier. If I wasn't flushed already, I would've blushed.

"Well, my cute Yuuki," He started. "You seduced me. Climbing onto my lap, with no bra on. Then brushing your leg against me, ever so slightly.. Encouraging me with those adorable sounds.. How sly, Yuuki." I blushed at the first crime, but I was confused about the second.

"My leg?" I asked quietly.

"Hmm, you didn't notice? Well, it was sort of like this." He reached his hand down again and brushed his thumb against the space above my still-sensitive nub. I flinched and yelped at the contact. He smirked and kissed my jaw as he progressed to sliding his thumb and forefinger up and down my clit. He continued, almost casually. "So, this is your punishment for waking up a monster inside me."

He leaned lower, grazing my nipples along the way, and blew softly and my nipple. Slowly he kissed lower, past my waistband, and blew on my clit through the panties, making me twitch. "Nn! Wha-?" I never got to finish, as he started to lick and suck at my sensitive core through my soaked panties. I grasped his hair yet again, pressing his face closer as he used his strong arms to lift my legs up higher so my butt was off the bed. He stopped at pulled my panties to my knees.

"So cute.." He breathed. The feeling of his warm breath on my sensitive core drove me crazy and made me whimper.

"Please!" Then I realized what I had just said and I looked away.

"I'll make you feel good, Yuuki. I'll chase your bad feelings away." He growled. He gently kissed the top of the crack between my cheeks, then slowly higher, until he reached the tight hole.

"Don't.. Don't touch me there, Kaname! I-it's dirty!" I protested, breathing hard because I anticipated his touch.

"Not one part of you is dirty, Yuuki. You'll always be my pure," He kissed the space above the hole, then again after each word. "Sweet," kiss. "Innocent," kiss. "Adorable.." kiss. "Yuuki." He finished, then licked the tight skin. The sensation was different, though it felt good too, and my hip twitched as a shiver went up my spine. A soft moan escaped my lips.

Kaname noticed my reaction, so he licked and kissed it a while more. My moans became louder each time. "M-more, Kaname-sama!" I whimpered. I couldn't stop my mouth with Kaname pleasing me like this. With one final soft blow, he plunged his tongue into my core. I wrapped my legs around his head, capturing him with the fabric of my stretched panties. He became more into it, plunging in and out, occasionally licking my clit and groaning. As he felt my breath quicken, he snaked one of his hands downwards rubbed against the tight hole underneath my core. Before I reached my climax, he stopped and gave me a furious kiss. I protested with an impatient moan, but his kiss blanked my mind. He threw off his shirt, only stopping the kiss for a moment. I reached my hand down towards his groin and before I could stop it, I unzipped his pants and lightly fluttered my fingers against his hard length. The sensation made Kaname groan, and I made a happy moan in his mouth. He raised his hips higher so he could lower his pants and boxers, and pulled out his length. I gently explored the tip, slightly opening my eyes to seek encouragement. I saw eyes flutter with pleasure, and a groan resonated between our mouth. I eagerly spread my fingers across, using the fluid seeping out from the tip to glide my fingers across quickly. I explored everything; the softness at the two plump balls at the base, the hardness of the shaft, the ridges of the veins. Kaname could not take it anymore, and he ended the kiss, groaning in pleasure.

"You drive me crazy, Yuuki." He growled, eyes closed and hands clenched. When he opened his eyes, I could see lust in them. "No more playing around."

He raised legs up and hooked them around his chest, then plunged his manhood inside me. My arms flailed wildly, knocking the lamp from it's perch. They stopped on Kaname's smooth back. I dug my nails deep into the skin on his back, knowing he was touching the painful barrier inside. He searched my face for permission, and I smiled back and nodded. First kissing my forehead, he plunged his length deeper inside, puncturing the wall. I screamed in pain; it felt like I was being torn in two. He slowed down, comforting me kisses. "Shh, Yuuki. You'll feel good soon." I felt comforted by his words, but as he went deeper inside, the pain increased and tears fell from my eyes. He wiped the tears away with his thumbs and kissed me guiltily. This kiss was soft and gentle, with his tongue caressing mine. True to his word, my cries of pain turned into moans of pleasure, and he slowly drew his length out. His speed increased as he thrusted back in, then out. Soon, we were both panting and saying each other's names in sexual bliss.

"Ka, na, me!" I said in tune to his thrusts. "More, harder!" He pounded deeper into me, the soft flesh from his base slapping against mine. "Ah, nn, ah! Yes, nn, Kaname!" I moaned. He groaned along with me, silencing me with a passionate kiss. Soon we parted, not able to distract ourselves with the kiss. I pulled myself closer to his neck, raising my head off the sheets. Thoughts clouded with pleasure and hunger, I bit into his flesh. I tried to stop myself, but once I tasted his blood I couldn't. Through his blood I could feel his pleasure too, increasing mine, and he groaned. He felt the same, for I knew because of his faster thrusts. I could also feel us reaching climax, and I tightened my legs and withdrew my fangs. "Kana.. Kaname!"

We both orgasmed, the twitching of my walls from mine speeding up his own. He collapsed beside me, my name a whisper on his lips. We lied there, panting heavily. "Yuuki," he said when he recovered. "Are you okay?" There was a guilty look on his face, and I wondered if he was thinking about the pain. I smiled warmly at his concern.

"I feel fine, Kaname.. More than fine." I answered teasingly, touching his cheek. I actually felt more than more-than-fine, for his blood strengthened me. I was even ready for another round, though he seemed tired. He _did _spend some of the night discussing pesky level E vampires with the council. .._Kaname does so much for me, and he also has to do his pureblood duties.._ I decided I'd give him a treat. I got up and sat down on Kaname's stomach, legs folded and to the sides. I gulped and leaned forward, putting the plump pillows behind Kaname's head. "Just lie still, and enjoy this, onii-sama.." I whispered, giving him one last light kiss.

I slid backwards, grinding my wet flesh against his softening length. I leaned with one of my hands flat against the bed behind me, and with one pressing against Kaname's chest, just below his ribcage. His surprised face quickly turned into one of pleasure, placing his hands on my hips, encouraging me. He groaned my name softly and I felt him harden beneath me. Once he had a full erection, I lifted myself up and slowly lowered onto the tip of his length. I used the hand in front to steady me, placing it above the base, where some wiry black hair grew. I didn't hesitate as I felt the blunt tip kiss my flesh, my core hungrily eating it up. Slowly, I dropped lower, lower, finally reaching the soft sacs at the base. I had manage to get the full length in, somehow. "Yuuki!" He repeated, hands tight on the sides of my waist.

I lifted my self up again, head tossed back in the pleasure; there was no pain this time. Then I pounded back down, faster. Soon I was riding him as fast as I could, moaning in ecstasy at this new position. I was pleased to find that Kaname was enjoying it as much as I did, and he reached a hand out to fondle one of my bouncing breasts. As I reached climax, he tweaked the breast he was fondling, kissed me and tapped my clit. I felt my orgasm ripple through me. "Onii-sama.. Ahhh!" I screamed. He came soon after me, and our juices were both mixed and seeping out my raised core. I plopped back down once more, exhausted from the effort. I fell onto Kaname's chest, his arms wrapped around me. "Kaname.. I love you.."

His arms tightened and he pressed me against his chest, then kissed me on the top of my head. He smiled lovingly, happy at my confession. "I love you too, Yuuki." Affection surged through me, and all I wanted to do was lie here forever.

"I love you, onii-sama." I repeated. He laughed at my eager tone.

"I know, Yuuki. You told me."

"..But.. I love you!" I said, not really knowing what I wanted.

"Mm. Do you?" He answered affectionately, draping the blanket on top of us. His arms relaxed and his fingers skimmed around my back.

"Yes. I love you. I.. Love.. You.. Yuuki Kuran loves Kaname Kuran.. Kaname Kuran loves Yuuki Kuran, right?" I asked with an anxious expression on my face.

"Of course! Kaname Kuran loves Yuuki Kuran. And only Yuuki Kuran. I," He pointed to himself, "Love you." And he kissed my head again. "Now, I bet you're tired. Go to sleep." He brushed my cheek with his hand, and I slowly sank into sleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

Lemon: Kya! How did you like my oneshot?! I think it's pretteh good! ;D. I'm sorry if it seems similar to Sapphirie's Let Me Love You and the two one shots, A Flick of the Tongue and A Flash of Red. I'm inspired by them.. ^^. The only problem is.. (Oooh, I feel uncomfortable talking dirty to people.. I'm weird. Some aspects of me are innocent, while I can't help being perverted.) that I don't know what words would ruin the quality of the story! I mean words like (ahem) core and length are common words, it doesn't spoil the moment. Words like (AHEM) co.. Screw this, I'm typing in code! Words like cock a doodle doo, and nuts (well, that word doesn't need code, but it sounds - to me at least - like some immature jerk's slang.. Erm, but I guess it IS some immature jerk's slang..) and pussy cat sound out of character and will make your story sound like some pervert spying on the girl in the next room through a hole in the wall is imagining! .! But then without them, you start thinking too hard, for example, here is what's going through my mind as I'm trying to type the Yuuki-on-Kaname scene..

I didn't hesitate as I felt the blunt tip kiss my flesh, my

Me: 'my'.. Err.. I don't wanna use 'core' again.. Could I use the real names? No.. That's probably not what Yuuki would think. Would it? But would she even think about the real names as she's $#% and ^#$%& and #%X% with Kaname? Maybe if she was the type to do #$%! with Kaname, or %&$^, but certainly not #%X%! Let seeee.. Opening! No, that makes Yuuki's %$% sound like a creepy mouth. Or a zipper. Hole? Nope, that sounds so unnatural, xD..

I didn't hesitate as I felt the blunt tip kiss my flesh, my hole eating it up hungrily.

Me: ..PFFT! Yuuki sounds like she's devouring Kaname through some strange hole!

I didn't hesitate as I felt the blunt tip kiss my flesh, my ho*deletes*

Me: Gah! I'll just use core. Eating it up hungrily doesn't sound bad with core. I should do some research on words later.

Yeah, so that's basically it. I hope you enjoyed my masterpiece! Muahahahaha. I have managed to temporarily taint the minds of young (or maybe old [40+] O_O..) souls! Ahem. lemon_eee OUT!

P.S., rate and review please.


End file.
